Portgas D. Ace
Summary Portgas D. Ace, also known as "Fire Fist" Ace, is the son of the late Gol D. Roger who was secretly adopted by Monkey D. Garp and given the surname of his dying mother Portgas D. Rogue. Placed under the care of Curly Dadan, Ace eventually met his guardian's grandson Monkey D. Luffy and the two became brothers. Ace later left Luffy at the age of 17 to take to piracy, acquiring the power of the Flame-Flame Fruit and captaincy of the Spade Pirates along with a massive bounty of 550,000,000 berries. Ace later makes a attempt on the life of the pirate Whitebeard and ends up joining the older pirate's crew. As the series started, Ace was traveling the Grand Blue after a former crew member named Marshall D. Teach for murdering a shipmate. After crossing paths with Luffy and his Straw Hat crew, Ace eventually finds Teach and loses against him. Teach then collects the bounty on Ace and he ends up being kept in Level 6 of Impel Down before he is taken to Marineford to be executed. Despite Luffy's rescue attempt, Ace ends up mortally wounded by Admiral Akainu to protect his younger brother. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-C Name: Portgas D. Ace, originally Gol D. Ace, epithet “Fire Fist Ace” Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 20 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Former 2nd Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Former Captain of the Spade Pirates, Logia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Super strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, Agility, Stamina, Dexterity, Haki user (Haōshoku Haki), can dominate the will of others (Haoshoku Haki allows him to knock those with inadequate wills unconscious), Exceptional willpower (was one of the few people to be able to take a "baptizing" in boiling water in Impel Down without flinching, which is considered an impressive feat), ate the Mera Mera no Mi, a Logia type Devil Fruit, which allows him to create, control, and become fire, in the elemental state it allows him to access his entire physical body genuinely becomes fire and endows him with the ability to freely disperse and reform as well as the capacity to Regenerate (low-high, going by shown feats) his elemental body, using his fire manipulation Ace can create a flame field around himself or allies to prevent targets from attacking him or people he is trying to protect, is able to form seemingly solid projectiles out his flames as seen with his Shinka: Shiranui technique, able to fire bullet like projectiles using his abilities, very skilled in hand to hand combat as described by Van Augur, small-scale weather Manipulation (when he entered Jaya it stopped snowing for a few days by virtue of the ambient heat his elemental body released). Attack Potency: Large Island level (Should be comparable to the other Whitebeard division commanders. He neutralized an attack from Kuzan (Admiral Aokiji), and should be roughly on par with Jinbe (who he fought with for five days without rest), who took a hit from Akainu) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than pre-timeskip G2 Luffy. Was capable of fighting Aokiji to an extent and kept up with him) Lifting Strength: Class G+ via power-scaling Striking Strength: Class EJ+ (Van Augur stated his basic combat prowess were as excellent as one would expect of a Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates). Durability: Large Island level (Fought Jinbe for five days and didn't go down, though this was years before the Marineford War. He also took hits from Akainu despite the Logia difference with his fire weaker than the Admiral's magma). Logia Intangibility and regeneration also makes him very hard to kill unless circumvented. Stamina: Extremely large, was able to fight against a former member of the Shichibukai (Blackbeard) which should be representative of his all round battle stats, also was able to battle against Jinbe in a five day long fight. Range: A few hundred meters with ranged attacks. Standard Equipment: A knife. Intelligence: Alhough more intelligent than Luffy, he is not overly smart outside of battle. Expert in hand-to-hand combat (he was able to defeat Luffy in every fight they had before he got his Devil Fruit and after Luffy ate his), his position as leader of Whitebeard's second division fleet shows he has leadership abilities, he is an effective tracker (shown by hunting down Blackbeard), he is skilled in the use of his Devil Fruit abilities. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, often falls asleep while eating, apparently magma can directly harm him as it smothers out his fire (as shown when Akainu nailed him with a magma-enhanced punch). Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however, a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Ace is one of these people. *'''-Haōshoku Haki (Color of the Conquering King):' The ability to knock out someone else or a large group. While inexperienced users are restricted to intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group to knock out. Kid Ace demonstrated Haoshoku Haki, when he made almost all the Bluejam pirates faint. It was triggered though in a moment of anger, when the pirates wounded Luffy. '-Mera Mera no Mi (Flame Flame Fruit):' A Logia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to transform into fire at will as well as control it. The fruit's major strength like other Logia types allows the user to produce as well become the element they control. In this case, Ace is able to create, control, and become fire. With this in mind, Ace is able to create fire-based attacks. The elemental state the ability endows him with also allows him to avoid conventional attacks as they only disperse him. Turning into fire also has the added effect of burning an opponent depending should the attack be close range and such. Though the user is fire in the elemental state, they are weak against magma, which can consume flames, and can be burned by it despite their dispersion, making it their natural enemy. *'-Hiken (Fire Fist):' Ace's apparent signature attack. Ace turns his fist into flames and launches it as a column of fire at his target. *'-Higan (Fire Gun):' Pointing the index and middle fingers of both hands at an opponent like guns, Ace turns his fingertips into flames and shoots bullets made of fire at them. *'-Shinka: Shiranui (Sacred Flame: Sea Fire):' Ace launches two long lances made of fire at his opponent's chest. The lances have the combined effect of simultaneously burning an opponent while piercing their chest. *'-Jūjika (Cross-fire):' Ace puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of flame directly at his opponent. * '-Hotarubi (Firefly Light): Ace creates many small, glowing greenish yellow fireballs that float around an enemy. The idea behind this attack's name is that before he attacks with them, the small fireballs look like fireflies in the air. ** '''Hidaruma (Fiery Doll): After using Hotarubi to send the fireballs floating around in proximity with the enemy, Ace sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'''-Kagerō (Heat Haze):' Ace shoots a stream of fire from the palm of his hand. *'-Enjōmō (Flaming Net):' Ace creates a circle of fire around a selected area, preventing anyone from entering or leaving it. *'-Kyokaen (Mirror Flame):' Ace releases a large amount of flames and forms it in a firewall to defend against attacks.. *'-Enkai (Flame Commandment):' Ace conjures a large amount of flames around his body in preparation for an attack. **'-Hibashira (Fire Pillar):' Ace shoots the collected flames straight upward like a large fire pillar, destroying a target above him. -It can also be fired downwards to clear any enemies that might be below him while he's in mid-air. *'-Daienkai: Entei (Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor):' Ace's ultimate technique. Ace creates a gigantic fireball resembling the sun and hurls it at his opponent to try to obliterate them. It created a huge explosion strong enough to cover half of a rather large island. '''Other:' Size Calculation of Ace's Entei Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) Natsu's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Orphans Category:Anime Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 7